Splash
General Description Splash is a small, sleek tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes History/Future Splash and her littermates Willow and Oak are the eldest kits of Fern and Shade (now deceased). Their family has always had a long-standing tradition; when they reach six moons of age, they are sent out into the world to fend for themselves. However, Splash did not take part in this tradition. Splash also has five younger siblings. The second litter was of three, containing River, Jay, and Ember (currently living at the lake). The last litter contains Blaze (originally named Ginger) and Petal (currently living in the forest). She tends to act bubbly and cheerful, but on the inside is actually rather bitter. She hates twolegs for separating her from her family, but only misses her mother and father, not remembering her siblings. She is also very untrusting and paranoid, as well as very cunning. Splash loves using her knowledge. When she, Willow, and Oak were born, a wealthy twoleg came by with its kits to choose a kit. They chose Splash, though they called her Velvet, but they wanted a cat that would only love them. And so, Splash was kept separate from her littermates. She stayed with her siblings and mother the first few days, but after that, Splash would eat first, then be taken away from Fern when Willow and Oak would eat. As soon as she could eat solid food, she was separated permanently, and went to live with the twolegs. Life for her wasn't that bad, but she got bored being stuck inside all the time with her twolegs, because they thought that, if she went outside, she would find some other person she would like better. Instead of love, this course of action caused her to begin to hate. She ran away at ten moons of age, and wandered the forest trails for a while. She found a mate, a tom named Frost. However, he was hit my a twoleg monster two moons later. She almost starved to death, not being much of a hunter along with suffering from depression. Finally, she elected to move to the mountains, and joined the tribe. Splash's first appearance is in the mountains, when Dusk mentions that she, Eve, and Elisha, among others, haven't eaten. Splash lashes her tail, thinking that, perhaps if she had been able to be raised by her parents, she might be a better hunter. Splash goes hunting with her squad, Night, Thunderstorm/Thunder, and Elisha. Splash and Night go ahead, while Elisha is checked by Dandelion. Night speaks, saying they can catch up to Eve, and then turns to travel down the mountain. Splash follows, tail low, and finally musters up the courage to ask what is the matter. He tells her to just get some prey and go home, then turns away, not wanting to talk. Splash accepts her dismissal, and turns away to her own hunt. She manages to catch a rabbit before Thunder shows up, and then turns to stalk a mouse. Meanwhile, she is also mentioned by Dandelion, as a recommendation for battle practice, because she is small and compact, though also ridiculously prickly. Splash looks up when Elisha appears, catching up with her and Night. She flicks her tail to request silence, but then a hawk cries out above, and the mouse scurries into the rocks. She bites her lip to avoid saying anything, but lashes her tail in annoyance, turning to stalk the hawk. Splash catches the mouse after all, and leaves it for the hawk as bait. The hawk dives for the mouse, and as they attack it, Splash complains how it won't just die. Elisha tells Splash that the bird will bring about its own doom, and they back off from the fight. However, Splash manages to wrench a claw, caught in the bird's wing. Elisa shoves the bird over the edge, and it dies on the rocks. As they move down the path, Splash speculates that the walk is going to hurt an awful lot. She decides that the birds wings are oversized, and they can blot out the sun. Elisha voices Splash's thoughts that, since Night seems to think he's so superior and strong, maybe he should help. Seeing Splash's limp, Night orders her to stay, and says they have to find some way to heal her without Dusk seeing it. She attempts to flex her claws, but then guesses it would be a bad idea for her to dig out the rabbit, which she hid in the rocks. As the three cats enter the camp, Night yowls that there is an avalanche. He orders Splash, Coal, and Thunder to get the prey, and tells the rest to follow him. Splash grudgingly tells Elisha that she knows they were supposed to get the prey, but that he never told them where to put it. Thunder asks her where they're going, and Splash asks whether he'd believe her if she said she had no idea. Finally, she decides they should head to the cave, thinking the others would starve if they were buried, as she doesn't know that there are tunnels. Night yowls at them, calling them snow-clogged brained cats. Splash apologizes, then asks him if, as far as he can remember, there has ever been an avalanche before. Night starts to answer, but is interrupted when Eve rushes in. Instead, Night says that there are tunnels, and that he has explored them with Night and Coal, though not many know about them. Splash comments that that is an understatement, at least for her. That is why she was hesitant to go into the cave, but why she turned back on second thought, since she thought the others would starve. Splash shudders at the thought of loosing her squad leader-or anyone else for that matter-under the snow, not liking the idea of losing part of her new family. When Night calls to the rest to trust their fighters, she says that she trusts him. Then she mutters 'I guess', under her breath. Her first impression of the caves is dark, and she can't understand how Night could stand exploring them. Night leads his squad first into the tunnels, and Night has some trouble scenting the air with Night's shrew tucked under her chin. She asks Night where they will come out, and he answers a small idea. When Dusk asks Night if any of his soldiers have been injured, Elisha's eyes move to Splash, but the squad relaxes when Dusk doesn't pursue the topic. However, the young leader sends Dandelion to check them. Elisha looks at Splash's paw again, and this time, Dandelion catches it. The she-cat explains that she needs comfrey, but it grows at the base of the mountain, and it will be a while before they can get it, if Dusk even lets Splash stay that long. Elisha calls after Dandelion, saying she could get the herb, even though she is already gone. Splash just shakes her head, thinking of how she has lost another family, and thinking of her first. She realizes she doesn't even know her siblings' names. Splash thanks Elisha for trying. Night thanks her for her sacrifice, thinking that, in a way, she gave them food, and they rewarded her by casting her out. Splash apologizes to Dusk, though she fights anger growing in her heart. Dusk gives her until half moon, and Splash thinks she still has a chance. Splash refuses to take this sitting down, and Dusk finds pride that she's not being a pushover. Splash and Elisha talk for a while whether or not the caves would be a good home, then go to sleep. Family Tree Immediate Family Mate-Frost (deceased, residence unknown) Mother-Fern Father-Shade (deceased, residence unknown) Her litter (oldest): Splash, Oak, and Willow. Younger litter: River, Jay, and Ember. Last litter: Blaze and Petal. Trivia ◾Splash was originally named Velvet by her twolegs ◾Splash is opposite her sister Willow, short-legged, and a better fighter than a hunter ◾Her picture shows her with amber eyes ◾She may have a crush on Night ◾She's afraid of dark spaces ◾About Splash's page, Summer said; ''"That was amazing quality :0 I'm very tempted to be that descriptive with all my cats' profiles now. Great job!" '' Category:Celtic Category:Tribe of Power